A dream Come True
by Fire and brimestone
Summary: He's My dream and I would do anything to keep him


Shino pov

' I wish he would come over here.' I thought as I watched Naruto walk to his usual spot underneath an old weeping willow tree and sat down and read a medical book that he got from library.

" Shino why do you like him so much," Kiba asked," I heard he is such a jerk."

I whipped my head around and gave him a glare that froze him in his step. I stomped up to him and pointed my finger in his face.

" No he isn't; when I was injured during training he stopped what ever he was doing and came towards me and wrapped my wounds so that they wouldn't get worst than what they were."

He backed away and held his hands up in surrender and told me that he was sorry. I huffed and went back to watching Naruto from the tree.

"Shino," he murmured," why don't you come down and join me."

I jumped down and made my way over not trying to appear too eager and sat next to him leaning back so that my back touched his side; my face burned and I felt harsh glares pointed at me and Naruto moved to wrap his arms around me as if to protect me.

" How are you today?" he asked in a whisper so that I was the only one that heard.

I blushed and grinned at the fact that he cared.

'Thank god he can't see my face.' I thought as I pulled at my collar that covers my face.

"I'm doing great; why do you ask?"

" You've been avoiding me lately."

I flinched as I realized how much he paid attention to me.

" I'm sorry I have been training a lot lately since my team has a S class mission next week."

He nodded in understanding and told me good luck on my mission. He stood up and I fell over and he moved to help me up.

" Are you alright?"

" Yes."

" Be careful when you are on your mission."

I felt his hands move and pull my head to look him in the eyes. I saw the worry in his eyes so I knew he really did care; I smiled and nodded and said that I'll be very careful.

He smile and kissed my cheek," Thank you."

The surrounding growls got louder that ever as Naruto left the area and I heard my stalkers drop from their hiding places and head my way. I felt water wrapping around my knees and I jumped out of its clutches as it tightened.

" Why do you have to be a bitch," I huffed," It's nice to see you again Haku."

" I cannot believe you," He growled," I am gone for 3 weeks and you are already trying to steal him away from me.

" He was never yours," I cautioned," Watch yourself before I have to kill you."

He growled and then the others reached me. I saw kakashi, Itachi, and Gaara surrounding me.

" What do you guys want?"

" Leave him alone he's mine."

" Fuck you he's mine."

I heard a sigh and turned to see Naruto walking towards us.

" I can't believe you guys are still on this," he murmured," I am the last of my clan and I need to marry more than one person to have more than children to build up my clan."

Gasps were heard all around and he picked up what ever he left then turned to leave the area.

"Naruto!"

We turned to see Neji running up to him smiling. I growled and walked to where they were and grabbed Neji by his hair and pulled him away. I could tell that everyone was shocked, that me the quiet and collect person, just manhandled someone.

I push Neji out of the way and walked to Naruto and wrapped my arms around his neck and smashed my lips against his and then pulled away to look at everyone around us and smiled," Mine."

Roars were heard from different directions as the others raced towards us, and outta no where blonde tails with red streaks came and wrapped around the on coming crowd and pick everyone up, even me, around the waist and pulled them away from each other and him.

" What the fuck did I just say!" he growled.

There was a pregnant silence and we looked at each other in hope that one of us had the answer or at least an excuse to get out of it.

" I thought so I'm very disappointed in you guys," he sighed and we looked at the ground, " you all have lost my respect and without it I don't know wether I can see myself with you."

I felt tears weld up in my eyes trying to escape and he put us down and turned to leave us, but I couldn't stop myself and ran after him and wrapped my arms around his waist and cried.

" Don't leave us, we'll get along," I whimpered, " so please."

I felt arms wrap themselves around me and more whimpers and knew instantly that the others were trying to show that they'll try as well to get along with each other.

His hands moved toward ours and pulled them away from him," I don't know if I can trust you guys anymore."

I watched as he walked away and I wanted to kill myself every step he took.

" Naruto," I started but he kept walking," NARUTO!"

I ran after him, but before I could get to him he disappeared from my sight.


End file.
